


A Dragon's Treasure

by Higuchimon



Series: Dragon and Falcon [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, Word Count Set Boot Camp, YGO Arc-V Rare Pairs Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Dragons take what they want for their hoards.  In Shun's case, it looks like they also take who they want, and getting away isn't easy at all, even for one born to the skies.





	A Dragon's Treasure

**Title:** A Dragon's Treasure  
**Pair:** Yuuri x Shun  
**Word Count:** 2,500|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
**Genre:** Drama, Fantasy|| **Rated:** PG=13  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing (YGO Arc-V AUs), E27; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #34, 2,500 words; YGO Arc-V Rare Pair Week Day #4  
**Notes:** This is a fantasy AU. I had so much fun writing this that I might write more in this setting and situation.  
**Summary:** Dragons take what they want for their hoards. In Shun's case, it looks like they also take who they want, and getting away isn't easy at all, even for one born to the skies.

* * *

There wasn’t any sign of anything unusual going on. One moment, Shun stood in the marketplace, considering what would be best to buy for himself and his sister’s dinner. The next, claws dug into his shoulders, a grip strong enough to lift him into the air, but not actually piercing his skin. 

Shun struggled, reaching upwards to swat at the creature taking him, snarling in rage. “Let me go! What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Taking what’s mine,” came the reply, which in fairness Shun had to admit that he hadn’t expected. Not so much the words themselves, but the fact they were spoken at all. He’d never encountered a scaled flying creature before… 

Scales. Flying. It could talk. All of that clicked. 

“You’re a dragon!” He flailed harder, trying to batter at the gripping claws and not having any real luck at it. 

He’d heard of dragons before but he’d never actually seen one. And with this dragon having a relentless grip he couldn’t do anything to save himself. 

“Glad to see that you’re paying attention.” The dragon beat his wings faster, angling to the rising mountains. “We’re almost home.” 

“I’m nowhere near home!” Shun snapped, slapping harder at the claws. He could save himself if he dropped, but it would be better if he were higher up. The more space he had, the better. 

“You are now.” The dragon’s tail looped around and cracked across his side, sending his focus whirling and spinning. Shun slumped down, confused, and by the time his head cleared, the dragon dived down towards a small opening in a spread of the mountains. 

Claws opened, dropping Shun right outside the opening. Shun crashed, his head spinning even more, and slumped, unsure of where he was or what was going on for several moments. 

Footsteps of a different kind sounded, boots brushing through the grass spreading outside of the opening. Shun slowly started to look up and around, and his eyes met a figure that he’d never seen before. 

This absolutely wasn’t a dragon. This was a young man about his own age, possibly even a trifle younger, with deep violet hair styled to have a pair of long bangs rising in front, and eyes the same shade, writ large with twisted amusement. The smile didn’t make Shun even remotely close to comfortable. Not that anything in the last few minutes _had_. 

The stranger reached out and seized Shun’s chin, tilting his head back, having zero regard for personal space. Fires glowed in the back of his eyes as he stared down. 

“Come this way,” he said, casually tugging Shun to his feet. He didn’t look as if he should be all that strong, but he manhandled Shun as easily as the dragon had. 

And those words rung oddly familiar to Shun, or at least the voice they were spoken in did. He tried to get himself sorted out, taking a step back from whoever this was. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” Shun’s eyes flicked around the area. This looked like the typical mountain valley, with springs dashing down rocks and grass and flowers spreading out in all directions. 

The mountains rose too high and jagged for any normal human to have climbed them, and even though Shun could only give them a quick look, he didn’t see anything that could be a pass between them. The only way out of there would be for those who could fly. 

Shun flexed his fingers tightly and decided that he didn’t want answers at all. Not from this person and not from the dragon, wherever they were. 

Though from the way the stranger eyed him greedily, Shun didn’t think his abductor had gone all that far. 

“My name is Yuuri and I have what I want already, Kurosaki Shun. That would be you. Now, this way.” His hand landed on Shun’s shoulder and shoved him toward what he saw now was a cave mouth. 

Shun stumbled, ducked to one side, and in between one breath and the next, shifted form. Broad wings cupped the air and he soared upward, leaving Yuuri behind, seeking the freedom of the skies. 

He leveled out when he got high enough and stared to soar out of there. He would be home long before sunset, though he’d probably have to find somewhere to get some food before then. Maybe if he grabbed a couple of rabbits… 

Claws neatly scooped him out of the air and the dragon spiraled back downward, landing in front of the cave again. He dropped Shun in front of it and then transformed back to human, not even attempting to hide it this time. 

“Forward, not up,” he said, shaking his head as if disappointed in Shun. As if Shun wasn’t trying to escape, but had just somehow misunderstood the instructions. “And resume your human form. I find it more pleasing.” 

Shun shuddered his feathers away, fingers digging into the rocks before he pushed himself to his feet. “I don’t care.” 

“You will. You’re not going to leave this place unless I allow it or you’re with me.” Yuuri eyed him, eyes flashing slitted for a few seconds. “Don’t expect me to allow it for some time.” 

“What do you want me for in the first place?” Shun demanded, refusing to take a single step. “Why did you take me?” 

The dragon knew what he was. He hadn’t even twitched a scale at the sight of Shun transforming to his raptor form and taking off. But Shun didn’t _tell_ people about his ability. Ruri knew, of course, and Yuuto, but that was it, and Crow, and under a handful of others. But he knew he’d never told a dragon. 

Slitted eyes once again stared at him, with a possessive glow in their amethyst depths. “Because you’re mine. A dragon takes what is theirs and keeps it safe forever. I collect only what is rarest and most beautiful, such as a shapeshifter.” 

Before Shun could move in any direction, Yuuri seized onto him again, claw-like fingers digging into his skin, pricking enough for tiny drips of blood to flow. 

“A shapeshifter who thinks he can escape me, which he will learn will _not_ happen. I have far too many uses for you. First of which, I am aware that you’re capable of preparing excellent cuisine. You will do that for me.” 

Shun pushed him away, or tried to. The dragon didn’t move all that far. The way his eyes gleamed and his lips parted into something not quite a smile said that he knew what Shun wanted and reveled in not giving it to him. “You want a _cook_?” 

“Weren’t you listening? I want you. I have you. The fact that you’re capable of doing other tasks I want only improves your quality and your worth. Now, go.” 

This time, the shove into the cave was far stronger, and Shun didn’t have a chance to resist. He stumbled, caught himself, and took a few more steps, more from habit than anything else. The sun vanished behind him as he went farther into the cave, but was replaced by enchanted lights that shimmered off of crystals hung against the walls of the cave. The cave shaped into a corridor that widened into a vast central room with several doors leading off of it. All of them were wide enough for the dragon to enter in either form, though none of them seemed to have handles or doorknobs. 

Yuuri stepped closer to Shun, hand now on his shoulder to stop him from going further. A quick flip spun Shun around, then Yuuri pushed him against the nearest wall, eyes running up and down him, focusing on the tiny points of blood from where he’d grabbed him before. 

Shun started to say something. He forgot what when Yuuri leaned forward and shredded his shirt even more, exposing the wounds before he ran his tongue across Shun’s skin, lapping up each little bit of blood. His tongue scorched against Shun, Shun’s eyes widening in surprise. The shape-changer's fingers tightened on the smooth wall, head spinning again. He wanted to get away, but his legs refused to work. 

His brain also did nothing beyond spin in circles, even as Yuuri chuckled against him. 

“Dragon saliva has a very interesting effect on other beings. Or I should say _effects_. It varies depending on what being it is. Humans get very drowsy and weak. Makes them easy to eat.” Another soft laugh. “Too bad I don’t find them tasty. You, on the other hand, are tasty in a different way.” Again his tongue trailed across Shun’s skin, and Shun hated the soft whimper that fell from his lips. 

Never in his entire life had he experienced anything like this. Just the feel of that tongue lit a fire inside of him that he’d never once imagined could exist. He wanted to get away and he wanted to lean into it all at the same time. 

“It seems that shapeshifters find my touch arousing,” Yuuri murmured right into Shun’s ear. “How _cute_.” 

He stepped away from Shun and nudged him towards one of the doors. “Go.” 

Shun’s feet led him that way before he could probably think the act through, Yuuri’s laughter following him. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind and thought it worked all right. Crossing the threshold helped give him something else to think about: such as the task of preparing a meal. 

What lay beyond that threshold was a kitchen, one with a large fireplace fit to roast entire wild beasts in, plenty of storage and preparation areas, and whatever else he would need to make all manner of meals. 

Shun pushed aside the fact he was here only because he had been kidnapped. He’d never actually liked cooking, but he needed to do it for Ruri’s sake. She liked it even less than he did, and was far worse than he was at it. So he’d learned what to do and kept on doing it. And somehow, that seemed to have caught Yuuri’s attention. 

“I want roasted venison for dinner. It’s there.” Yuuri’s voice came from the door. Shun didn’t even look, just moved the way he saw his captor’s shadow indicate. Inside the storage area he found a large slab of meat, already skinned and the preparations done for everything prior to actual cooking. 

Shun breathed out for a moment before he gave Yuuri a very annoyed look. “If you know what you want, why not do it yourself?” And not kidnap me for it, went unsaid but clear. 

Yuuri’s teeth flashed. They were every bit as sharp in human form as in dragon. “Because I want you to do it. Get to work.” He turned and strolled away, shifting into his dragon form between one step and the next. 

Shun muttered several words that by rights should have roasted the slab of meat without recourse to the cheerfully burning fire. There would be plenty here for multiple meals, even with two of them eating it. 

_Or do I even get a share?_ Shun flexed his fingers again, imagining what it might be like to strike at Yuuri, digging his talons into the dragon’s eyes perhaps, or finding a loose scale he could sink his beak into. 

Wild fantasies, he knew far too well. He’d never met a dragon before, but just from what he’d seen so far, defeating Yuuri would take more than a lucky strike at a random body part. 

Not that he thought he couldn’t escape. But it would take time and care and he suspected Ruri would find this place eventually. If he couldn’t make it out from inside – and he refused to give up the hope that he could for even a moment – then she would find a way to get him from outside. 

He started working on seasoning the venison, searching around to find whatever Yuuri kept around here for added flavor. He found a few of the spices he was familiar with, but unfortunately, nothing that could be used as a poison. He didn’t even know what would be poisonous to a dragon in the first place. 

Hours slipped by as the flames licked at the roast and he searched for a few decent vegetables. It didn’t seem as if dragons ate many of those, which he agreed with. He ate far more meat than he did anything else himself. 

Yuuri stepped inside, as calm and elegant and hate-inspiring as he’d been the first time. He strolled his way over towards Shun, and each footfall suddenly brought back what it felt like to have Yuuri’s tongue across his skin, the way his head spun and thinking rationally no longer became an option. 

“Is it ready yet?” Yuuri asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as if he knew what Shun remembered. 

“Almost,” Shun said, turning away. He refused to move away, though he didn’t want Yuuri to lick him again. “Did you want it on a plate or do I just throw it down your mouth?” 

“Watch your words, my pretty bird,” Yuuri said, fingers brushing across the back of Shun’s neck. Shun hadn’t had a moment of warning that he’d even taken a step toward him. “You’re going to dine with me. Tonight and tomorrow and for every meal for the rest of our lives.” 

_That feels like more of a punishment than bread and water would be!_ Shun picked up a carving knife and without any more warning than Yuuri gave him, he whirled and threw it at the dragon. He couldn’t have spoken the hope that flared at the sight of the speeding knife, or that died as Yuuri caught it out of the air. 

“I like you,” Yuuri said with a smile. He traced his tongue over the blade before tossing it back to Shun. “Nothing in my home can hurt me. That includes you. I look forward to you testing this, of course.” Again those slitted eyes flashed at him. “Don’t get used to living here too fast. I’d hate for you to ruin all my fun.” 

He began to turn, then looked back. “Prepare the plates and bring them to the third room to the left when you step out of here. I look forward to our first meal together, pretty bird.” 

Shun knew without a doubt that he was going to hate hearing those two words. He’d never been fond of them in the first place, but the way Yuuri said it made him loathe them even more already. 

He would find a way out. He would _make_ a way out. He would wait for Ruri. He would do whatever he had to, but he wasn’t staying here, not at all. Not forever. No matter what Yuuri thought. 

He wasn’t a part of anyone’s hoard. He belonged to the sky. And he would teach _Yuuri_ that. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I said I wasn't going to be nice to Shun for 'monsters'. And really, what else would I have used for this prompt but this?


End file.
